


墨跡

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: PG意外結識了一個筆友，他當然不知道那是GG以免混亂，信的內容會以粗體作標記





	1. Chapter 1

 

Graves整理他在風中亂擺的圍巾，顯得有點局促。他即將與素未謀面的筆友見面，接下來的場面絕對會充斥著陌生和窘迫，即使他早就在第一封信裡摸透對方大半的背景。

他仍記得他們首封信件是伴隨他延誤的魔藥材料而來，而它在一瞬捕獲著他的注意。

古怪。

信封上沒有名字。這種高級的紙質絕對不是魔藥店會用在客人身上的。

當時他立即解開細繩，抓起空白的信封端詳，卻看不出什麼。他皺起眉翻到背面，沒有封蠟的封口微微翹起，就像在邀請他一探究竟。

遲疑了幾秒，他小心地取出裡頭同樣奢侈的信紙，攤出一片陌生的潦草字跡。

**Dear Mr Graves**

**想必你為了這封來自陌生人的信而困惑，在我解釋緣由前，請讓我為我的多管閒事而道歉。**

**你的貓頭鷹受傷了，我撿到了牠。我怕牠帶著的是急件，因此冒昧地拆開你的私人信件。我得遺憾地告訴你，你要尋找的Mr Miller在數天前已離開了。老先生離開得很安詳，請別擔心。而考慮到你可能急需這些魔藥材料，我馬上給你全搜羅好，並製作了一瓶成品以防你沒有時間熬製。**

**祝你有不再受陌生信件騷擾的一日。**

**你真誠的**  
**Gerald Greenwood**

Graves不禁因祝頌中的自嘲揚起嘴角。

一個幽默的人，而且很強勢。

他瞇起眼，在他意識到之前腦袋已開始職業性的分析，從這幾小段的段落榨取出有用的資料。

別被這禮貌委婉的措辭和請求原諒的行為蒙蔽。他提醒自己。Gerald Greenwood要麼是熱心過頭得沒腦子，要麼就是強勢極了的人。

看這個男人逕自斷定他的想法，擅作主張地拆信並強行寄給他魔藥材料，不知道他訂購它們是為了研究靈魂魔藥的製作，就直接砸給他魔藥。後者的可能性更大。

對方不是美國人。他不是用「Mr.」而是「Mr」，詞語和拼寫稍微不相同。對方也許是來旅行，又或者居住在這裡。

奢侈。不只以高級信紙寄信予陌生人，連墨水也帶有完全沒實際用途的香氣……

Graves搖了搖頭，放下再也提供不了重要資料的信件，沒料到牛皮紙包裹裡的東西給他一個更大的驚喜。

一瓶完美、晶瑩如水的靈魂魔藥。

Graves不敢相信地眨眼，不得不懷疑這是一個幻覺。他苦思了那古老的配方一整個月也只能得出淡紅色的劣等品，對方是怎樣做到──等等，他還訂購了一大堆屬於其他魔藥的材料，那個人是怎樣看出他真正想製作的是靈魂魔藥？

事情倒有趣了。

他認真地斟酌回信。他大可敷衍幾句，然後跟這個本來就與他沒半點關係的人斷絕來往，就像他從不在乎那些與自己擦肩而過的途人一樣。但這封信、這個人，像一個嶄新奪目的拼圖，更讓人無法不在意地遺失了好幾塊重要的碎片。

好奇搔癢著他，他忽略不了。

他提及他訂購魔藥材料是為了研究靈魂魔藥的熬製方法，希望對方沒有洗心革面地改掉「多管閒事」的壞習慣。一個星期後那個盛著材料和魔藥製作費用的袋子原封不動地折回，捎來三張字句密集得像論文的信紙。對方在文首寫道： **你太慷慨了，Mr Graves，你給我的錢比十份材料的價值更高，我幫助你並不是為了報酬。我目前不缺什麼，若你真的想答謝我，那就當作你欠我一份人情吧。**

毫不意外地那個蠻橫的男人替他下了決定。

Graves苦笑，搖著頭往下讀，筆跡在接下來的段落變得像隨意塗鴉一樣紛亂。對方當然是有閒暇才會拼湊出三整頁的充實回信，他是在解說魔藥理論之中愈談愈興奮，手指跟不上那能隨意抓來大量書籍內容的腦袋，再說他多半不曾想到要考慮他的字跡會不會使收信人費神閱讀。

Graves沒有糾結於對方的性格上，信中提及的獨特見解令他不由得欣賞這個男巫的才華，他對對方是魔藥大師的猜測確信了幾分，不過對方在最後那幾段關於靈魂的段落中所展示出的知識並不亞於魔藥的。

Gerald Greenwood……Graves的指尖掃過乾涸的墨水，他再次琢磨這個名字。這個才華滿溢的巫師居然寂寂無名。不，這個可能是一個化名，他永遠也不會找到它的根源，至於為何對方刻意隱瞞自己的身份，他更加沒有頭緒。但這不妨礙他們交流。

Graves以他的看法回應，自始他們探討更多的學術知識，話題似乎永遠也不會終結。

對方回信頗快，好像隨時也有空，Graves在寄信後的一個星期就會看到他的貓頭鷹回來。他終於忍不住詢問對方是否住在紐約附近，對方卻音訊全無了半個月。後來Greenwood解釋他回了歐洲，並道： **嘿，Percival，我想到你怎樣還人情給我了。下次我回美國，你當我在紐約的導遊。**

Graves對於對方的自作主張感到頭痛。

 **我有時間再說。** 他寫道，以免回覆看上去不近人情，他補充了句： **你知道歐洲近來並不安穩，照顧好你自己，別到容易受襲的地方。**

那次之後他們的話題轉移到政治上。Graves指他亦同意保密法給巫師界帶來頗大問題後對方就此談得非常熱切，甚至問他是否贊同他們該推翻保密法，為此不惜一切代價。

不知這是試探或是認真的詢問，Graves強調他不會信奉以暴力達到目的，以及讓他們統治莫魔那一套說法。

 **你當然不會，部長先生。** 對方戲謔地稱呼他， **你會將所有壞蛋抓起來然後殺掉他們，伸張正義。可是，你的做法跟Grindelwald的有什麼分別？你們同樣也是以犧牲作為未來的根基。**

Graves感到這段話背後的意思不太對勁，他反覆讀了幾遍，又把自己的字刪掉好幾次，最後直接質問： **你是Grindelwald的狂信者？**

對方簡短地回答： **別擔心，我不是。**

他們對那個德國巫師的話題就此突兀地終結，但對方的怪異行為沒有隨之停下。Greenwood問： **你什麼時候能當我的嚮導？我有點想與你見面，Percival。** 得不到Graves正面的回應，他不懈地說： **枯燥的文字限制了我們的交談，這些信裡的內容我們本可以在一個晚上談完，卻被拖長了超過半年。我想更加了解你的想法，我們得真正地傾談。**

這簡直像要哄無知孩子到偏僻地方的話令Graves無奈又困惑，他納悶對方怎麼如此渴望與他見面，他尚未弄清原因就收到大量的讚美：

**你是我遇到最有才華的人。**

**世人受世俗蒙蔽了雙眼，或是他們愚昧且沒有半點眼光，他們不懂得欣賞你。**

**我在報章上看到你的照片，我移不開視線。**

好了，事情到這裡已不能以詭異來形容。

正當Graves懷疑對方中了咒，腦袋變成一坨蛞蝓，另一封信宣佈對方決定了來紐約旅行。

Graves接到它後不知嘆息了多少次，現在他對著從海關關卡步出的旅客再度嘆氣，掃視人群，尋找能與Gerald Greenwood這個名字吻合的臉孔。

搜索了片刻，他揉了揉後頸，目光越過人海，眺望在落日餘暉中閃亮的海港。也許不是這艘船。或者他來遲了，對方沒再等他。

他收回視線，然後，他在不經意的一瞥裡與不遠處的金髮男人對上目光。

如遭吸引，Graves沒馬上斷開這該使人不自在的對視。他的直覺蠢蠢欲動，叫他別移開視線。

對方朝他笑了，不帶半點遲疑，更呢喃了什麼。聲音沒有穿過人群傳到他耳畔，但他能從那微啟的唇上讀出他的名字，那如同一個鈎子，抓著他要將他拉過去。

Graves抿了抿唇，維持在原地，打量筆直地走來的男人。對方一身黑色西裝，外套別上了一朵深紫的鬱金香。

男人來到他面前，以那流溢著喜悅的淡藍眸子端詳他。

Gerald Greenwood──Gellert Grindelwald歪側腦袋，使他的微笑顯得更加迷人。「Percival。」

Graves從未聽過有誰這麼輕柔地呼喚他，他甚至嚐到了甜膩。這肯定是在嘈吵的人群聲對比下產生的錯覺。

他清了清嗓了，習慣地點頭，「Mr Greenwood。」

「我們要握手嗎，部長先生？」Grindelwald笑了，隨即展示出一如既往的強勢，「都認識這麼久了，直呼我的名字。」他再打量Graves，「你的鬱金香呢？掉在路上了？」

「我沒有配戴花朵的必要。你不需要它也能認出我……Green──Gerald，等等……」Graves抬起手臂，猶豫要不要撥開對方掀起他大衣衣領的手，Grindelwald已將那朵鬱金香別到他的外套上，顯得滿意，好像作為同性，送花給一個男人是稀鬆平常的瑣事。

Graves的手懸在半空，對他胸膛前的襟花無措，他完全猜不透對方的用意。

Grindelwald的注意已不在這朵令Graves困擾的花朵上，他提回腳邊的皮箱，示意他們不該繼續呆站在這裡。「那麼，你準備帶我到什麼景點逛逛？」

「看你想到什麼地方，光是曼哈頓這裡已有不少景點。時代廣場有大型商店、百貨公司和戲院。若你想到寂靜的地方，可以去中央公園，那裡有人工湖、滑冰場和圈養了猴子、鸚鵡，喔，河馬的動物園──你在笑什麼？」

「你的描述像從隨手撿到的旅遊指南中硬背下來的。」

Graves頓了頓，反駁只是欲蓋彌彰，他撇開臉，「你該找更加熟悉玩樂地方的朋友，而不是一個只在家和辦公室裡生活的沉悶公務員。」

對方忽然停下來，他困惑地抬頭，意料不到緊接而來的回應。

「我沒有什麼朋友。」Grindelwald低語，神色平淡。「要找到我能信任、真正理解我的人很難。畢竟，並不是所有人也跟你一樣。」他半垂著睫毛，伸出手想撫摸Graves的臉頰。

Graves因被侵入私人空間而不自主地退後，對方則笑了，不旦沒有歉意，更像視Graves的反應為出於羞澀，為此苦笑。

Graves一時想不出他該說什麼，他試著開口，Grindelwald就打斷他：「好了，我們去隨便逛逛，找一間餐館。現在不只是大海，連饑餓也在讓我的胃受苦。」

「為什麼你不用港口鑰過來？」

「Well，麻瓜的關口比較易騙。」

Graves不敢相信對方就當著他這個安全部部長面前以自豪的語氣說出這樣的話。他瞪向Grindelwald的皮箱，「你帶了什麼非法的東西入境？」

Grindelwald噓了他一聲，「秘密。不過我絕對是一個正人君子，部長先生。你可以去調查我的犯罪紀錄，我保證你半個字也不會找到。」

Graves半信半疑地瞟了箱子最後一眼，沒有回話。他們的對話因而終止，他突然有點後悔，而在這沉寂久得使人尷尬之前，Grindelwald問及他的近況，他樂於擺脫這段寂靜，告訴對方他目前忙於加強紐約的防禦，對那個德國巫師的謹慎提防並不是杞人憂天的行為。

Grindelwald笑著問他為何不監察麻瓜的關口，他答道：「在那傢伙眼中莫魔是次等的人，他怎會看上莫魔的東西。不過，我正在考慮相同的事情，他可能反過來利用這一點，在這個大得離譜的漏洞中溜進來。」

Grindelwald笑得古怪，「我很欣賞你，Percival。」

Graves不知道他這麼普通的推測為何換來對方的賞識，如常地不作回應。

他們最終挑了一間高級餐廳，Grindelwald替Graves拉椅子，Graves狐疑地瞄了瞄對方，沒說什麼便坐下來。

「你經常外出吃飯？」Grindelwald邊鋪好餐巾邊問。

「我比較喜歡在家裡吃飯。雖然我晚餐多半也是在MACUSA裡解決。」

「你真的這麼忙？你曾考慮辭掉這個辛苦的工作嗎？」

「除了當正氣師外我能做什麼？」Graves笑著反問，「況且這不是吃力不討好的工作。我所做的一切也能幫助人們。」

「但你能選擇別的方法。」

「例如？」

Grindelwald只笑了，端來前菜的侍應步離後他也沒回答。

他們談論食物，再到最新發表的魔藥論文上，兩人的注意只有半點放到面前的菜餚上，Graves甚至不太清楚他吃了什麼，他的思緒在熱切的談論後仍沉淪在他們的對話裡。

Grindelwald堅持請客，抬著下巴指這是風度，離開時更晃過來打算幫Graves披上大衣。Graves終於忍不住，一把搶回衣服，好不容易按捺下朝對方翻白眼的衝動，「你不是在與一位女士約會，Mr Greenwood。」

「我只是試著表現我的禮貌，部長先生。」Grindelwald委屈地解釋，大步上前為Graves拉開門，卻遭受正氣師的瞪眼。

「這顯然遠超於『禮貌』的範圍。」Graves披回大衣和圍巾，用力拉直衣領。

Grindelwald沒跟他執拗，瞇眼笑著，「我在想，若是這晚能添上一杯酒就完美了。你說呢？」

於是Graves帶對方到巫師的地下酒吧。若沒人帶領，恐怕沒人能從蕭條的巷子裡找到這裡的入口。

Grindelwald從牆壁上的通緝令收回視線，「沒想到你會知道這種地方，部長先生。」

Graves以鼻音回應，轉身面向大門，「你好好享受。」

「這麼早就回家？」Grindelwald撈過Graves的手肘，以迷人的微笑勸誘，「來陪我喝一杯嘛。」

「我相信這裡有很多人願意這樣做。」

「但我只對你有興趣，Percival。」

Graves睜大眼睛，嚥了口唾液，Grindelwald歪側腦袋笑得更甜美，他立即拍開對方的手，板起臉，「我回去了。」

「來，我請客，這樣能挽留你嗎？」Grindelwald不等答案，強行拉Graves到吧台坐下，硬塞給皺著眉的正氣師一杯威士忌。

Graves連忙扶著險點濺出冰塊和酒液的杯子，Grindelwald挨過來跟他碰杯，他嘆了口氣，清楚他急速地給自己灌酒只會換來對方指這不是品酒的念叨以及另一杯快滿溢的酒。他可預見選擇賭氣的話會有什麼結果，他會醉醺醺地倒在玄關裡，翌日在痛苦的宿醉中醒來。

不再糾結，Graves側身望向表演台上的樂隊，妥協地跟對方喝了口酒，渾然不覺Grindelwald的視線越過酒杯邊緣，緊黏在他於仰頭中展露出的喉嚨上，看他的喉結滑動，又移至他被酒沾濕的唇上，目光深邃了幾分。

黑巫師放下酒杯讓小精靈倒酒，刻意擦過Graves的手，Graves微微轉過腦袋，瞄了他一眼後不再在意。

Grindelwald改變方法以吸引Graves的注意。「你不時來酒吧喝酒？」

「有時吧。」

「獨自喝悶酒？」

「這重要嗎？」Graves投給對方一個皺眉。

Grindelwald托著下巴，答非所問，「難以想像你沒有一個伴兒，Percival。是能追求你的門檻過高，或是你正苦等某個根本不會回頭看你一眼的負心人？」

Graves冷笑，「我們的關係還沒到能觸碰這麼私人的問題的階段上。」

「抱歉冒犯你了。」Grindelwald沒有退卻，「我只是想說，能與你一起暢飲，我很幸運。」

「明明是你硬拉我過來。」

「我是想藉此表達我的謝意。」Grindelwald在Graves詢問的目光下悠悠地喝了口酒，呼了口氣才道：「我本來不期望你會抽空來接我。」

「你言之鑿鑿地說的，我欠你一個『人情』。」Graves在最後加重咬字。

「啊、Percival，我以為你這樣做是出於我們之間深厚的感情！」Grindelwald大受打擊般瞪著Graves，Graves無奈地瞟了對方一眼，撇開臉不再看那誇張得過分的演技。

「要是這樣的話你就能敲我另一筆，對吧。」

Grindelwald以陰沉的笑聲回答，又喝了幾口威士忌。

Graves制止自己去探究對方狡猾的神情，否則他可能會給自己惹來一個大麻煩。他轉回去，晃著冰塊緩慢地呷酒，在他讓小精靈添杯後，Grindelwald又道：「你知道嗎，儘管我渴望與你交談，矛盾地我不太願與你見面。我相信你會在發現我真正的模樣後發怒。」

Graves挑起眉望向對方，Grindelwald彎著眸子，眼內沒有笑意。他倍感疑惑，半開玩笑地回應：「事實證明你錯了，我至今還沒有對你大發雷霆並朝你撥酒。」

Grindelwald笑著搖頭，語氣婉惜，「你還不太了解我……不是全部。」

Graves忽然想起對方的皮箱。「你有什麼我是必須知道的？趕快從實招來，你可能還來得及得到緩刑。」

「哈，有很多喔，部長先生，比方說……」Grindelwald壓下聲音，瞄向四周後神祕兮兮地朝Graves勾了勾手指。

洋溢在酒吧的樂聲不會讓低語傳開去，Graves仍是欺身靠往對方，不知道男人要訴諸他什麼不可告人的秘密，竟料對方伸手掃過他的背，另一隻手肆無忌憚地搭上他的大腿，溫熱的氣息更伴同略帶吵啞的磁性聲音吐向他敏感的耳背，「我跟你也是那類人。」

「你是指什麼？」Graves嚥了嚥唾液，他試著推開對方，Grindelwald一把擒著他的手，與他的手指交纏，更逼近過來，使他透不過氣。「喂，退開，你靠太近了！」

Grindelwald輕笑，手從Graves的背滑到腰上，攬著他，「你很可愛，Percy。」

Graves還沒來得及抗議這同樣過於親暱的稱呼，Grindelwald就朝他的臉頰吻了過去。

 

 

 

TBC

 

GG第一封信真正想表達的是：「喔我好像不小心幹掉了你的魔藥店老闆，補償拿好了」，而要PG當他導遊時他是說：「我很欣賞你，我下次回美國時，你跟我去約會❤」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Graves幾乎打翻酒杯，Grindelwald視他錯愕得無法推拒的反應當作默許，滿意地哼了聲，手指勾勒過Graves下顎的線條後撩起對方的下巴，姆指暗示地磨挲下唇，不必費勁就使Graves分開雙唇。

黑巫師勾起嘴角，半垂著眸子俯身靠近，危險但誘人的吐息吐到Graves的唇上，Graves一嗅到濃烈的酒味就猛吸口氣，驚覺現況的他馬上推開對方，Grindelwald只退後了一點，而他險點掉下椅子，狼狽無比。

「你、你想怎樣？」

「不知道，你認為呢？」Grindelwald搭到Graves的膝蓋上，他目不轉睛地盯著Graves，舔了舔唇，手指撫摸Graves的大腿內側，既是大膽的試探又是情色的挑撥，使得正氣師的心跳加快。

Graves連忙抓著對方的手腕，在試著保持鎮定時緊張地苦笑，「你喝醉了。」

Grindelwald緩慢地讓腦袋側向肩膀，好像在努力思考。「我有嗎？我一定因你而神魂顛倒，不可自拔。」他伸出另一隻魔爪，這回毫不掩飾意圖，往Graves的屁股逕直摸去，搓捏了一把。

Graves反射性地跳起來，耳尖因羞怒頓時變紅。「你──」他瞪大眼，卻無法朝一個對他傻笑的酒鬼大吼。他握緊拳頭，一臉嫌棄地盯著對方。酒量不好還為了什麼喝這麼多杯烈酒？「你的酒店在哪？我帶你回去。」

「你有看見我入住了酒店嗎，Percy？」

Graves把眉擰得更緊，他扔下錢，一鼓作氣地提起皮箱，抓著Grindelwald的胳膊拉對方站起來，不情願地讓對方的手臂環在他肩膀上。亂摸他也算了，要是對方發起酒瘋來炸掉酒吧，他可不知道到時候該不該抓他去坐牢。

Graves消影回家，隨即發現這不是一個好主意。Grindelwald整個人掛在他身上，喉裡傳來咕噥的聲音。他趕緊推搡死摟著他的Grindelwald，「要吐到那邊吐！」

「你對我真冷酷。」Grindelwald從後抱著Graves，把鼻子埋到正氣師的頸窩上，嗅聞古龍水的氣味。「你真香，我可以吃掉你嗎？」

Graves馬上萌生把對方扔在門外任他自生自滅的念頭。他深呼吸讓自己冷靜，召喚小精靈替他開門和準備客房。

他艱難地推男人到床上，剝掉對方的鞋襪，打算順道脫掉對方的外套就不再理會這個酒鬼。當他抓向衣領時，Grindelwald簡直像進行伏擊的豹子，驀地扯他下來，俐落地翻身壓制在他身上，目光閃爍危險的光芒。

「沒想到你這麼主動，親愛的。」

「誰是你親愛的？」Graves扭頭避開男人近在咫尺的臉，推著對方的肩膀。只是幾杯酒而已，這傢伙怎麼醉得此般離譜？

「就是你。」Grindelwald以雙手捧著Graves的臉頰，Graves考量該用造水咒抑或一巴掌來讓他清醒過來時，他柔聲地說：「我喜歡你，Percy。」

「你在胡說什麼？已醉得胡言亂語就給我閉嘴。」

「我有喝醉嗎？」Grindelwald笑著反問。

Graves瞪向對方，認為他再怎樣重申也沒法跟一個醉醺醺的人理論，然後他定睛一看，對方眼中竟沒半絲醉意。醉酒是假的，那剛剛的告白……「你……我們才認識了半天，你只是想上我。」

「我們認識了將近一年，Percy。這段時間不夠讓我了解你嗎？從不知第幾封信開始我已深深著迷於你。」Grindelwald輕撫Graves的臉頰，低垂的睫毛間流露出寵愛。「難道你對我一點好感也沒有？」

「我……我們就不能坐下來好好地談嗎？」Graves拍開對方要解開他領帶的手。

「不許。」Grindelwald吻著Graves，舌頭迅速從Graves張開想抗議的唇間竄進去，直截了當地纏著對方的唇。

Graves扭動身體掙扎，對方肆意地侵略挑逗，情愫濃厚得連空氣也容不下的深吻搗亂Graves的腦袋，他最終抓緊Grindelwald的衣領，目光渙散，直至對方的手捻著他的乳首，他才發現自己上身的衣服已遭全數扒開。Grindelwald灼熱的目光落在他袒露的肌肉上，盯得他難以動彈。

「當我的人，Percy。」

Graves不禁屏著氣。即使他們對彼此也有好感，這個關係上的進展也太快……

Grindelwald扔下外套，瀟灑地扯開領帶，再解開衣領。Graves那句「等等」卡在喉裡，對方那條項鍊的吊墜從敞開的領子滑進他的視野，當他意識到那是什麼時，他已本能似的在瞬間用魔杖抵著對方的咽喉。

Grindelwald因Graves突然的翻臉怔了怔，他跟隨正氣師的視線低下頭，望向聖物標記，漾起惡作劇得逞般的得意笑容。「被你發現了。」

「你說你不是Grindelwald的信徒。」Graves的聲音微顫，不想相信他遭到欺騙。過去這一年是一個精心佈置的騙局？這是為了什麼？

「我的確不是。努力想想吧，Percy，以你那值得我欣賞的才智來看，要找到答案並不困難。」Grindelwald揉亂Graves的頭髮，Graves無暇理會。

除了信徒外，唯一會戴上聖物項鍊的就只有……

「Gellert Grindelwald！」

在Graves的怒視下，Grindelwald笑著展露出他真正的模樣。「早說了你知道我是誰時會勃然大怒。」

Graves沒答話，他的抓握用力得使魔杖發顫。他將它戳向黑巫師皮膚下的動脈，「你到底為了什麼而接近我？」

Grindelwald不受威嚇，笑瞇瞇地凝視Graves，「我很欣賞你，Percy。我表現得不夠明顯嗎？我是來追求你的。」

Graves咬緊牙，「換個問法，你是來上我還是殺我？兩者皆是？」

「前者很誘人。我不介意在追求你的同時接受這個邀請，親愛的。」Grindelwald倏地攆走Graves的魔杖，湊到正氣師的唇前詢問：「當我的人，怎樣？」

「不、嗚……」

深吻再次捕獲著Graves，這次他奮力抵抗，怒吼著推搡壓過來的黑巫師，Grindelwald隨即箝制他的雙手，剝奪他的掙扎，他的扭動只能弄皺身下的被單。他試著咬向對方，熱吻馬上中止了，但Grindelwald仍貼著他濕漉的唇，待他喘過氣。

「你不喜歡我原本的樣子？那我變回去？」

「改變模樣並不能改變你的本質。你始終也是無惡不作的黑巫師。」Graves握緊拳頭，以恢復過來的少許氣力繼續掙扎。

「別這樣說嘛，你認同我的主張，你說保密法百害而無一利，這麼快就忘了？」

「是你忘了我亦說過我反對你的殺戮和妄圖純治莫魔的計劃。」

「你是對著別人才會這樣掩飾而已。你擔憂我們的未來，認同我們不該活在麻瓜的陰影下，而推翻這一切必需進行改革，你心知肚明。」Grindelwald邊說道，手指邊掃過Graves的胸膛和腹部，最終覆上褲襠搓揉。

Graves僵硬著，隨即反抗，卻令他的下身得到更多磨擦，使他逐漸失去判斷力，對方柔聲的低語聽上去愈發吸引，誘惑著他頷首答應。

「戰爭不可能沒有犧牲，Percy，最重要的是結果。若我勝出，並給予我們輝煌的未來，在那時，過去的殺戮也成了必要的犧牲和榮譽，而膚淺勢利的世人會立即扔掉羞辱的字句，將我崇拜為王。結果才是關鍵，不是嗎？」Grindelwald摸向Graves的鈴口，緩慢情色地搓揉，透過布料加強的刺激觸發Graves戰慄了下。

找不到反駁的話，Graves唯有低哮起來：「所以你的『追求』其實是你招攬信徒的方法？很有創意！」

「以整整一年試圖讓一個永遠也不會屈服的正氣師成為我的手下，這樣不是太浪費時間嗎，我的愛？」Grindelwald親吻Graves，Graves厭惡地撇開臉，在他退開時回頭厲眼瞪過來。他輕笑，「看，Percy，就是因為你這麼在意我的身份，我才得說服你。我希望你能接受我。我喜歡你。」

接下來的吻輕柔，充滿愛意。Grindelwald耐心地輕吮Graves緊抿的唇，不再箝制著對方的手腕，轉而搓捏乳首，同時繼續揉壓下身。

Graves搖著頭抵抗，他的氣力遠遠不及對方，乳首的酥麻和分身的刺激令他喘息，Grindelwald乘機纏著他的舌頭，用力吸吮出讓人羞恥的水聲，喚起一陣燥熱。

Graves的臉頰發燙，意識混亂，分身在無從抵抗的玩弄下起了反應，變得更加敏感，而搓揉已不足以作為撫慰。完全脹大的分身將褲襠的布料撐得繃緊，渴求從緊束得令他發疼的束縛中得到解放。

Grindelwald舔舐Graves怕癢極了的耳背，漸乾的唾液和灼熱的吐息無一不令Graves發抖，而對方的耳語顯得如惡魔的蠱惑低喃。「我們都關心我們的未來。你知道這個狀況只會惡化下去，不會自行好轉。再不切除膿瘡的話，我們就不只會失去四肢如此簡單。我們必須行動。加入我，Percy，我們能一起建立更好的未來，為了我們，為了所有人。」

「這只是你的幌子……你只是想殺人……」Graves好不容易從昏熱的腦袋中找到辯駁，Grindelwald用力捏著他的蓓蕾，令他猛吸了口氣。

「犧牲是為了更好的一切。你每次推罪犯進魔藥池裡時不也是這樣想嗎？以犧牲他們來換取安穩的未來，或是，你只是作純粹的殺戮？」

「不，這是、為了更好的而……」Graves的目光變得迷惘，他不情願地承認：「除害。」

「我就是在做相同的事情。」

Grindelwald滿意地放開Graves，Graves試著翻身爬離對方，卻被箝錮著腰。他從未想過魔法會如此可恨，他的皮帶迅速剝離，從他拼命要挽留的手中竄走，跌到地上。褲子被扯開，他的分身馬上高翹起來，因期待而微顫，而黏稠的液體隨著內褲的移動黏到他的大腿內側上，他竟在不自覺間濕透了。他拼命忽略慾望和恥辱，Grindelwlad不理會他的掙扎，將他的褲子扯離足踝，隨意扔下床。

「來，Percy……」Grindelwald托起Graves的膝窩，Graves抓過枕頭砸向對方的臉，大吼：「住手，混蛋！這是什麼追求別人的方法？」

「我是那種得不到想要的東西就決不罷手的人，親愛的。」Grindelwald自豪地說道，手探進Graves的臀縫，在穴口打轉。「我在急不及待的時候就會認為任何方法也不拘，你體諒一下我。」

「什麼體諒……」Graves馬上因對方的按壓噤聲，他收縮肌肉想將指頭擠出去，但徒勞無功。

「你怎麼這麼緊？」Grindelwald笑著問，並不困擾。「Percy，放鬆，我不想弄傷你。」

「你住手那就永遠也不會傷到我。」Graves捶打對方的胸膛，另一根手指突然的加入使他能做的只有屏息。

液體隨潤滑咒流進Graves體內，遠超於滋潤甬道所需的份量。Grindelwald輕易地將手指全數探入，擴張沒有花很長時間，Graves能容納三根手指後Grindelwald開始抽插，戳向他的前列腺，喚回他消退的慾望。

Grindelwald在Graves不斷的喘息中抽回手指，多餘的液體隨之流出後穴，流進股溝間，與開合著的小穴構成誘人的景像。

Grindelwald按了按Graves的穴口，Graves在情欲間堅持抵抗，沒料到對方一把將他翻身，在他掙扎之際抓著他的腰逼他抬起臀部。

刺耳的拉鏈聲後Grindelwlad的分身在Graves的穴口磨蹭。體內已充斥著難以承受的空虛，Graves在挑撥下更加難耐，他不自主地往後挨，他想要更多，想要被填滿……

頂端突然強擠進穴口，粗暴地將他撐開，Graves卻因滿足忍不住嗚咽。他咬緊牙，咒罵自己，制止不了甬道興奮地吸緊穿刺進來的肉棒，貪婪得想將整根吞進。

「你是我的。」Grindelwald從Graves的頸椎吻到耳廓，幾乎無聲地呢喃，「想想我們能夠因一封信而相遇是有多機緣巧合。命運將我們牽引在一起，我們注定要在一起，Percy，接受你的命運。」

Graves搖頭否認，想知道若他當初沒有屈服於好奇而去回信，事情是否不會發展到這個地步，他不會被逼趴在床上吞納黑巫師的分身。

可恨的命運。

「嗚！」

Graves反射性繃緊身子，Grindelwald往那點用力頂去，逼他叫了聲，隨即開始不留情的抽動，在充滿潤滑劑的甬道中抽插出響亮的水聲。

「不啊、嗯……」察覺自己的聲音變得同樣使人羞恥，Graves馬上咬緊唇，卻止不著喘息。

「來，Percy，順從你的心，這不是什麼困難的事情。沒必要反抗，反正你最終也會接受我。」

Graves不曉得對方怎麼在這種時候也試著說服他，他用力搖頭，不想承認他有所動搖。Grindelwald的手撫過他繃緊的小腹，指尖輕擦那湧出液體的鈴口，來回地打轉，挑逗得他直打哆嗦，甬道絞緊不斷侵入的性器，像是無聲的邀請。

體內增大的磨擦和加重的頂撞混合成難以言喻的愉悅快感，Graves全身上下也陷進滿足和強烈的渴求之間，他熱烘烘的腦袋操縱著他，讓他嘗試伏下身子，讓脹痛的下身磨蹭床單。不夠，這遠遠也不夠。

Grindelwald似乎看穿他的意圖，在用力的深入中突然擠壓他的前端，他嗚咽起來，帶著顫音，「別、不要……」

「別再推拒了，Percy，什麼也別想，閉上眼睛好好地享受。」Grindewlald輕掃Graves的會陰，把玩囊袋後掃上柱身，再以若有若無的輕碰點燃Graves殘餘的理智。「把一切交給我，沒事的，不用怕。」

「不，停、停下來、嗯……」Graves渾身繃緊，連腳趾也痙攣起來，更快更深的抽插在深處掀起甜美致命的快感，徹底衝昏他的腦袋，他剩下的就只有本能和慾望，他為追尋更多的刺激抬起腰，分身得償所願獲得愛撫。

快感在疊加下迅速攀升，Graves的抽泣最終在爆發中猛地止著，他喘息不已，腦袋無力地挨在手臂上，身體不受控地發顫。

不久後熱流灌進他體內，Gridelwald放開他，他渾身虛軟地趴下來，對方的分身在抽走同時帶出黏稠的液體，使他不舒服得退縮了下。

他挪動乏力的手腳想爬離對方，Grindelwald躺下來，霸道地摟著他，啃咬他的喉嚨，手在胸膛和腰身的肌肉上游走，最終捏向屁股。「沒想到你這麼棒，Percy。再來一次？這次讓我看你高潮的模樣。」

「滾！」推不開對方收得更緊的手臂，Graves只好消極地把臉埋向枕頭。

「我剛剛的勸說你半句也沒聽進去？因為你太興奮了？」Grindelwald撩起Graves的下巴，帶著威脅輕掃下顎，「我得要做什麼才能讓你開竅？」

「你……也許是對的，只有改革才能拯救我們。」Graves斜眼望向黑巫師，不減憤恨，「但要我認同一個強暴我的人？滾！」

「你真暴躁。好了，我幫你洗澡，你別生氣了。」Grindelwald輕易地抱起掙扎著的Graves，用熱吻堵著他要咒罵的唇。

深吻使得Graves的意識再次模糊，他終於察覺他怎樣反抗也不能擺脫對方。

 

 

 

  
Graves在Grindelwald面前把他所有的信狠狠地扔進壁爐中，竄升的火焰將墨水和紙張大口吞噬，吐出飄動而上的焦黑灰燼，過往的一切隨熱流消散。他希望他可以如此簡單就能跟依然死纏著他的黑巫師撇清關係。

Grindelwald半點也不在乎壁爐中的信，他的手摟著Graves的胸膛和腰，他輕吻Graves的耳背，沿著耳廓啃咬，「消氣了嗎？」

「對著你？」Graves嗤之以鼻，「永不。」

「Percy，你到底在氣什麼？明明是你要我給你多點的，不是這樣嗎？」Grindelwald收回攬著Graves腰部的手，迅速往對方的股縫摸去，隔著褲子按向後穴。

Graves的耳尖頓時發紅，他用力給黑巫師一記肘擊，掙脫對方的擒抱，轉過身大聲質問：「我哪有？」

「你都呻吟著扭起腰，難道不是想我更狠地操你嗎？」

「不是！別靠過來，滾開！你還死賴在這裡做什麼？趕快回歐洲。」

「你跟我一起回去嗎，親愛的？」Grindelwald抓著來不及退後的Graves，甜美地笑著，「跟我回德國度蜜月？」

「不要。」Graves想也不想。

「為什麼？你不是已接受我了嗎？」Grindelwald挑起Graves的下巴，欺身靠來端詳他。

Graves撇開臉避過濕漉漉的吻，「我沒有接受你，也不會跟你狼狽為奸。」

「又在鬧彆扭。」Grindelwald輕笑，溺愛地吻了吻Graves的墨痣。

Grindelwald回歐洲那天Graves沒有請假送對方離開，而之後對方的來信他草草瞄過後將它們一律棄置到壁爐中，甚少回信，即使他提出意見，Grindelwald亦會一意孤行地擅自搬來住上幾天，甚至將港口鑰的地點設置在他的房間裡。

唯一沒遭Graves扔進火裡的是Grindelwald在他生日時送給他的蠍子領針，而他給對方的生日禮物是徹底燒焦的靈魂魔藥材料以及一張字條： **我好像不小心把禮物扔進火裡了，但我相信你不介意。**

Grindelwald沒有回信，因為他馬上回來紐約，向Graves強行索取了另一份禮物。

直至十一月下旬，紐約突發的騷動引起Graves的關注。他主動提起筆，簡短地寫道： **Gel，這裡似乎有一個闇黑怨靈，你會來看看嗎？你這次待久點的話，我們也許能一起過聖誕。**

Graves凝視他的字跡，久得墨水濺落到紙上，他最終將最後那句邀請刪掉。

 

   
FIN

 

 


End file.
